Anmut und Verfall
by Black-Fl0wer
Summary: Eine junge Frau möchte nachempfinden, wie die damalige Welt aussah - doch dafür muss sie einen hohen Preis zahlen. Anmut und Verfall liegen nah beieinander. Kurzgeschichte aus dem Metro 2033-Universum


Metro 2033 (c) by Dmitry Glukhovsky

**Metro 2033: Anmut und Verfall**

Was ist verwerflich daran, einen Blick auf die Welt zu werfen, die man nie kennen gelernt hat? Die man nie kennen lernen durfte? Was soll großartig passieren? Gut, ich habe von vielen Stalkern gehört, dass es da draußen Monster gibt, dass selbst die ausgebildetsten Menschen einen Trip an die Oberfläche nicht unbedingt überleben, aber… Ist es das nicht wert? Wo liegen meine Wurzeln? Unser aller Wurzeln? Ich möchte wissen, wie es damals war. Wie sieht der Himmel aus?

Mein Name ist Ira und ich lebe seit ich denken kann in der Metro. Ich bin hier geboren. Ich kenne nichts Anderes – das Leben in ständiger Dunkelheit, Kälte und Feuchte ist für mich normal. Es ist nicht so, dass ich diese Umstände verfluchen würde. Ich denke, dass wir Menschen angesichts dessen, was geschehen ist, froh sein können, überhaupt noch zu existieren. Ich vermisse nichts – wieso auch? Wie kann man etwas vermissen, das man nie kennen gelernt hat? Ich habe alles, was ich benötige und bin glücklich damit: Meine Eltern und meine Schwester.

Doch. Da ist eines, womit ich keineswegs glücklich bin. Seitdem ich ein kleines Kind war und mir die ältere Generation davon erzählt hat, wie es war, als die Menschen noch an der Erdoberfläche gelebt haben, dass es so etwas wie eine Sonne gab, Wärme, Freude – seitdem wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als nachvollziehen zu können, was sie damit meinten. Heute bin ich 21 und ich denke, es ist an der Zeit zumindest einen kurzen Blick zu erhaschen. Mir ist klar, dass auch innerhalb des nächsten Jahrzehnts ein Leben an der Oberfläche nicht möglich sein wird – dafür ist sie zu sehr verstrahlt -, dennoch möchte ich wenigstens einmal in das hineinsehen, was alle den Himmel nennen. Angeblich ein blauer Ozean, mit weißer Watte darin. Eine komische Beschreibung, aber nur so kann ich mit den Himmel vorstellen. Ich habe sogar Fotos in alten Büchern gesehen und die kamen meiner eigenen Vorstellung sehr nahe.

Bei einer meiner alltäglichen Tunnelinspektionen ist mir ein Schutthaufen in einem der verlassenen abzweigenden Tunnel aufgefallen. Als ich mich näherte, zog mir ein kalter Windhauch entgegen. Am nächsten Tag kam ich wieder und räumte zwei der Schuttbrocken beiseite. Dahinter sah ich Licht. Nein, kein künstlich erzeugtes, es musste Tageslicht gewesen sein. In den darauffolgenden Tagen besorgte ich mir eine Atemmaske und eine Pistole. Wie ich das geschafft habe und wer einer jungen Frau einfach mal Dinge zukommen lässt, die in einer Welt wie dieser mehr als begehrt sind? Nun, billig war die ganze Sache nicht für mich. Gewisse „Kontakte" ermöglichen auch in der heutigen Zeit alles – manche „Gefälligkeiten" sind auch heute Gang und Gebe. Zumindest scheint sich die menschliche Natur nicht verändert zu haben. Vielleicht etwas Positives, vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Jetzt stehe ich hier, in einem fahlen Tageslicht am Ende dessen, was einmal eine Rolltreppe gewesen sein muss. Keine Sorge, von dem Schutthaufen habe ich gerade einmal so viel beiseite geräumt, dass ich knapp durchschlüpfen konnte. Das dürfte es für Mutanten unmöglich machen, hineinzukommen.

Ich atme durch und steige die metallenen Stufen hinauf, bis ich oben ankomme und auf einen weiten Platz blicken kann, der vielleicht – so stelle ich es mir vor – so etwas wie ein Marktplatz gewesen ist. Überall stehen Autowracks herum; Häuser sind teilweise in sich zusammengestürzt, einige von ihnen scheinen hingegen noch intakt zu sein. Die Oberfläche ist komplett mit Eis überzogen. Es ist kalt und ich beginne zu frieren. Dann erinnere ich mich, weswegen ich nach oben gekommen bin: der Himmel! Ich hebe meinen Kopf langsam und blicke in dichtes Grau. Kein Blau, keine weiße Watte, keine Wärme oder Sonne. Nur Grau.

Ein Schrei nicht weit von meiner Position lässt mich wieder nach unten blicken. Aus der Ferne kommt etwas Großes direkt in meine Richtung geflogen. Identifizieren kann ich es nicht, so etwas habe ich nie in einem Buch gesehen. Müsste ich ein Tier benennen, das ihm am nahesten kommt, dann wäre es vermutlich eine Fledermaus. Nur ist dieses „Tier", das auf mich zukommt, um Einiges größer. Ich schaffe es gerade noch, mich zu Boden zu werfen, als es im Sturzflug über mich hinweg saust und ich einen fauligen Geruch wahrnehmen kann. Mir wird übel, doch ich stehe auf. Die Situation wird ernst. In dem Moment, als ich Richtung Metro zurücklaufen will, kommt das Ungetüm auch schon wieder auf mich zu. Intuitiv richte ich meine Pistole auf es und drücke einmal ab. Zweimal, dreimal, viermal. Keine Munition mehr. Scheiße! Ich werfe die Waffe weg und schmeiße mich erneut zu Boden, als der Gigant über mich hinweg fliegt.

Dann stehe ich unverzüglich auf und laufe auf die ehemalige Rolltreppe zu, um Schutz zu suchen.

Es bringt nichts; das einzige, was ich noch spüren kann, ist ein brutaler Druck auf meine beiden Oberarme, dann hebe ich auch schon ab. Ich sehe, wie das Eis unter mir in immer weitere Ferne rückt. Ich fliege! In den Himmel hinein! Mein Blick richtet sich nach oben. Dieses fliegende Etwas hat anscheinend irgendwas mit mir vor. Vielleicht ende ich als Futter für seine Kinder? Man weiß nie, was die neue Natur so hervorbringt, wie ihre Regeln lauten.

Bei dem Gedanken ergreift mich eine Panik, die ich so noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gespürt habe. Ich beginne um mich zu schlagen, mit meinen Fäusten auf die riesigen Greifer des Ungestüms einzuhämmern. Es erscheint sinnlos, doch dann… dann lässt es mich wie aus heiterem Himmel los. Und ich falle. Ich falle tief. Ich fühle mich schwerelos – ein atemberaubendes Gefühl.

Keine Sekunde später spüre ich den harten Aufprall. Ich höre jeden einzelnen Knochen in meinem Körper knacken. Meine Atemmaske fliegt durch die Gegend. Dann liege ich da. Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen, kaum atmen. Meine Lungen bemühen sich, aber es kommt nichts. Der Boden unter mir fühlt sich warm an… Muss Blut sein. Nein, es ist Blut. Ich kann es sehen, wie es sich seinen Weg über das Eis bahnt.

Ein bekannter Schrei ertönt dumpf in meinem Ohr. Siehe da, da ist es ja wieder! Ich starre nach oben auf das fliegende Monster, das langsam auf mich herab gesegelt kommt. In diesem Moment hat es fast schon etwas Anmutiges an sich. Es wirkt stolz und elegant. Gleichzeitig ist es unglaublich hässlich und entstellt, wie ein Vogel, den man mit einer Fledermaus gekreuzt und ihm sämtliche Federn ausgerissen hat.

Immer weiter und schneller kommt das Ungetüm zu mir herunter. In diesem Moment spüre ich rein gar nichts mehr. Auch mein Leben zieht nicht an mir vorbei, obwohl viele Menschen an diesem Glauben festhalten. Ich weiß, dass es jede Sekunde aus ist. Dann ist der gerupfte Riesenvogel da. Alles wird schwarz. Ein Licht zieht mich in seine Richtung, hell und warm. Vielleicht ist das die Sonne, von der so viele Menschen sprachen. Vielleicht existiert sie nur noch im Tod, genauso wie die restlichen angenehmen Erinnerungen an die alte Welt.

Die Kälte verschwindet gänzlich… und für mich geht die Sonne auf, inmitten eines strahlend blauen Himmels.


End file.
